Can't Get Away
by MareFanfiction
Summary: Alfred is just an average high school student, soon to graduate. Then why is this happening to him? He runs into a strange British man on the way back from school, who claims to be in love with him and is trying to get in his pants! How will things turn out after a strange "dream", and crazy secret? Alfred just can't seem to get away. (Warning: Rated M for a reason! UsUk/UkUs)
1. Chapter 1

I am just an average high school student! Why is this happening to me!?

I lie on my bed, head in my arms. I feel like crying, but I was too frustrated to cry, and too mad. If only I could hide in my room for the rest of my life. That would be nice, not having to deal with him.

"What are doing?"

I shoot my head up and look around.

"How did you get into my room!?" I shout at him in disbelief.

He was sitting on my windowsill, conveniently by my bed. I glare at him as he smirks. The man had light blonde hair, and stunning green eyes with an average build. Under any normal circumstances I would say he's handsome, but these aren't very normal circumstances.

"You don't lock your doors, luv." He said his British accent all too clear.

I huff and lay my head back in my arms. Dammit! Why did my parents have to have work at the same time, today!? I mutter curses when I suddenly see a shadow over me. I turn my head around to see the British man had climbed on top of me. His lips lay only a breath away.

"Get off me!" I protest my cheeks flushing.

"Don't you remember what I told you?" He asked his smirk now gone, a more seductive face replacing it.

"Yes! But we're both guys! It'll never work out!" I stutter pulling my head back, trying to get as much distance between us as possible.

What's this guy's problem? I only just met him today and he wants to get into my pants! Not even kidding. I was just walking home, like I do every day, and once I got to the secluded part of town where my little walk takes me, he shows up! He came up to me, said he loves me, and then pushed me to a wall and starts making out with me all hot like. I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it, but he's a guy and probably way older than me! Besides, hero's aren't supposed to be so careless and taken by surprise! And they're the ones who are supposed to be kissing girls all unexpectedly!

My face burns as he licks at my lower lip. I flip my body and put my hands on his chest pushing him away, but this guy is strong! He hardly budges.

"I said get off!" I repeat.

He only pushes closer and kisses my jaw.

"Ugh! Get off or I'll call the cops!" I shout at him even more frustrated.

He rolls his eyes and sits up, his crotch still dangerously close even if we are both wearing pants. I huff again my face still burning. A smirk creeps to his lips.

"You look so cute when you blush." He teases.

"Shut up you pervert!" I shout at him, "And get off me!"

"But I'm so comfortable here…" He said trailing off. He leaned in closer, his eyes going over my body. My face burns even more as I get the strange feeling that he's undressing me with his eyes. Damn his accent, damn his eyes, damn him! He lays a light kiss on my cheek before I get the nerve to push him off the bed with all my might. I finally get a chance to smile when I hear a loud thud on the ground. I swing my legs over the bed and fold my arms across my chest triumphantly.

"Well I don't care for your comfort. You've invaded my house and privacy, time to leave!" I tell him curtly, my head raised high in hero's swagger.

That was a big mistake.

I shoot my head down to look at him. He had his mouth around my crotch. Heat comes rushing back to my face. The man looks up at me with an almost innocent expression, with his electrifying green eyes…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I quickly yell at him. I kick him away and curl back up on the bed. I almost lost myself there…

"I'm only trying to seduce the one I love." He said. He laid his head on the bed, licking his lips.

New heat ignited my face and I turned away from him, the bed shifting.

"We don't even know each other, how can you love me?!" I tell him harshly.

"Let's call it; love at first sight." He said a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"That's pretty hard to believe." I muttered.

"Well now I've seen you at least twice, does that work better?" He asked chuckling.

"You're so creepy!" I shout at him turning swiftly around to face him. "Now get out of my house!"

"Why should I, Alfred?" He asked his eyelid's lowering seductively.

"How do you know my name!?" I ask him, almost growling.

"Sources" He said plainly.

"What kind of sources?" I growl.

"Every kind of sources, luv!" He teased, like the Brit' he is. I grumble curses and hug myself. (Again, I'd be lying if I said I didn't find that accent attractive.)

"Now, now no need to be all huffy, luv." He said in a calming voice.

"Why are you still here!?" I moaned.

"Fine, I'll go under one condition." He said his tone a bit amused.

"What?"

"You promise to go on a date with me."

"WHAT!?"

"You said that already, luv." He said winking.

"Why. Do you. Want. To go. On a date. With me?" I asked pausing to make sure I got this whole situation right.

"So we can get to know each other of course!" He said a seductive smile on his lips. "And maybe even get to love each other." He added his voice almost a whisper.

My cheeks flushed again. "We can go have a meal together, but not a date! And I'm not going to ever fall in love with you!" I told him.

"Date, dinner, whatever you want to call it, my dear." He said dismissing the matter with his hand.

"Stop calling me those stupid nicknames!" I growl. "Now get out! My parents could be coming home soon…"

"I thought the nicknames where cute, but whatever you say, l-", He stopped himself before finishing the nickname. He grinned as I gave him a glare.

"Well I'll be shoving off!" He said amusedly. The Brit' stood up brushing off his pants.

"Wait," I said stopping him at the door. "What's your name anyways?" I asked.

"Arthur Kirkland," He said a smile on his face. "luv." He added before suddenly disappearing out the door.

"Hey!" I opened the door, but he wasn't there. I looked up and down the hallway scratching my head. How the hell did he get out so fast?


	2. Chapter 2

"See ya guys!" I say cheerfully, waving good bye.

School went by normally, which seems odd yet heavenly at the same time. After having that encounter with that strange man, anything normal seems so sweet!

I walk in the opposite direction as I continue home from football practice. A nice few hours practicing an American sport is what I really needed after having such mixed feeling! I had question my sexuality for an agonizing night after being a bit turned on by those alluring green eyes of Arthur.

Shit. Why did I remember his name?

"Football. Apple pies. Video games. Stars and stripes!" I quickly chant to myself, pushing away my 'gay' thoughts. I sigh, my mind happily focusing on school, the sexual thoughts pushed back. One thing in school did bug me though. Every time I looked out the window during my classes, I would see the same guy outside, looking up at me. If my sight wasn't so bad, I would've sworn he was smirking. No one outside seemed to have paid the man mind, so I thought maybe he was part of the school staff or something and my eyesight was screwing with me.

"'Ello luv."

My sweet bliss toppled over as I stared at a man in front of me wearing a hat and jacket. His eyes, (and eyebrows), were unmistakable. It was Arthur.

"What do you want?" I ask, slightly annoyed. I continued to walk, intending to pass him.

"I just missed you." He whispered into my ear seductively as I walked past.

My eyes widened at his voice and I felt his hand in my own. I quickly pulled away, my cheeks burning.

"Would you quit that? We're in public!" I told him. My hopes were soon diminished about the appeal as I realized that no one was around. He pulled me to him, pushing me close to a wall.

"I don't think anyone's looking." He said gazing into my eyes and holding my hand again.

My heart races and it feels hard to breath. Arthur's lips was so close, _he _was so close. I felt like kissing him and my mind came up with all these other dirty things I wanted to do, but my conscience screamed not to. Dear God, I've been staring at his eyes too long.

I practically melted as his lips pressed against mine, their warmth feeling so strange yet comforting. I closed my eyes, his thumbs rubbing against my cheek lovingly. I felt his moist tongue slip past my lips.

The thought of; _Oh God! Oh God! _Echoed in my head as Arthur's body pressed against mine and his tongue slid fully into my mouth, an odd metallic taste with it. I breathed heavily through my nose, smelling cigarette smoke and strong tea from him. My free hand grabbed hold of Arthur's arm and clenched around the sleeve of his jacket. I felt heat all over, what was happening?

_STOP!_

I quickly pushed Arthur away, his tongue sliding out of my mouth taking some saliva with it. He gave me a puzzled look as I wiped my lips with my t-shirt sleeve.

"What's wrong?" The Brit' asked.

"What's wrong!?" I repeated, "You were kissing me!" I said stating the obvious. (Well it was pretty obvious to me.)

"Yes, so?" He said puzzled.

"Men aren't supposed to kiss!" I exclaimed.

"Who the bloody hell says that?" He said crossing his arms, amused.

I stare at him. Now I'm puzzled. It takes me a few minutes to think of anybody so I just blurt out what first comes to mind.

"God, my parents, everybody!"

"Just because everybody says that, does it make it true?" He said grabbing my chin lightly.

I flush, avoiding his gaze. "I guess not…" I mumble now completely unsure of anything.

He kissed me on the lips again, but I pushed him away.

"Stop it…" I mutter, still blushing.

"You're so childish. It's adorable." Arthur said cheerfully.

"Cut it out! What the hell do you want with me anyways?" I asked harshly.

"Well someone's pissed." He muttered devilishly. "I've already told you. I love you. And I'll wait as long as it takes until you love me back."

"You're going to have to wait a long time buddy, because that's never happening." I said, more trying to convince myself that than him.

"I have all the time in the world, luv." He said amusedly, like it was some inside joke of his.

I pulled completely away from him, giving him a glare before finally stomping off towards home.

"When's that date of ours!?" He called after me.

"Never!" I shouted back and didn't turn around again until I finally got home.

Something nagged at me though, that didn't make sense until later on that night.

It was the middle August, yet he was wearing a hat and jacket. Plus, why did I taste blood when we kissed?

Oh God…We kissed…

Fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Wow, people favorited and followed my story! ^.^ I feel so happy~! Thank you to those who did, you made my life~! Anyways, I just wanted to give warning to some yaoi a head! (It's very weak in discription, sorry! Q~Q)

* * *

"Night Mom!" I said into the phone.

My father was away on business in Washington D.C, and my mother had the late shift today. She had tried to get out of it, but she was the only one with an older child who could be left alone.

"Are you sure you'll be alright home alone?" She asked with a worried tone.

"Yeah Ma! I'll be alright!" I said reassuringly.

To be honest, I didn't really want to be home alone. Sure I'm old enough and can be trusted, but I didn't want to be alone with my thoughts. Plus, Arthur could still be around. I could still feel him against me…

I shuddered. Stupid thoughts!

"O.K. Sweetie, I'll be home when you come home from school."

"Bye Ma!"

"Bye, love you."

"Love ya too!"

The phone disconnected and I hung it up with a long sigh. What am I supposed to do all night? I've still got a couple hours before I have to go to bed.

"Video games and burgers!" I said cheerfully to myself.

My sweet momma left me some hamburgers in the fridge! I grabbed a couple, not even caring to heat them up, and sat down on the couch a controller in hand.

* * *

*~A few hours later~*

* * *

I yawn turning off the game system. Quickly crumpling up my garbage and throwing it away, then going up stairs to bed. I slip off my  
shorts and pants, leaving me in boxers and lay down on the bed. I had forgotten to take off my glasses, but was too tired to care and closed my eyes. Soon I drifted off to what seemed like sleep.

* * *

_Warm lips pressed against my cheek. I lazily opened my eyes just as my glasses were slipped off my head and placed on my bedside table._

_ "You really shouldn't sleep with your glasses on. You'll break them." A British accent whispered to me. _

_ "Wah?"_

_ "Oh I'm sorry. Are you sleeping?" The voice teased. I get another kiss on my cheek, only this one was closer to my lips. _

_ "Am I dreaming?" I asked mindlessly. _

_ "Only if you want to be…" He said seductively._

_ "Arthur?" Now I recognize the voice. What was he doing in_ my dream_, (if I am dreaming)? _

_ "Don't spoil the moment, luv."_

_Hot lips pressed against my own. If this is a dream, then maybe I can enjoy a few pleasures? And maybe all the strange thoughts will go away._

_An icy finger slipped under the elastic of my boxers, caused me to shudder a bit. _

_ "Why are your hands so cold?" I said beginning to pant. My whole body felt on fire. _

_ "I was just outside." Arthur said, his voice almost wavering. _

_The matter was completely forgotten when his lips pressed against mine. My mind was wrapped around the whole heat of the moment, mainly because it's a dream, right?_

_Arthur's tongue glazed over my lips, my eyes closing in the heat of it all. Now I felt a whole icy hand in my boxers, fingers poking and probing. _

_A moan escaped my lips and was taken advantage of the moment when a tongue slipped into my mouth. My toes curled and I began breathing through my nose. Arthur's scent just turned me on the more and comforted me at the same time. I swear I'm melting. _

_ "You respond so generously." The Brit' said smirking as we pulled apart from our kiss, saliva dripping down. _

_ "Just shut up." I moaned not knowing or able what else to say. _

_I undid Arthur's belt buckle, to his amazement, and slipped my hands up his shirt._

_ "Wait! Stop it!" He shrieked when my hands began to explore._

_ "Afraid of moaning in front of your only love?" I teased viscously._

_If this is my dream, I would like to dominate it. My finger brushed against his nipples, making Arthur gasp._

_ "Haha!" I laughed triumphantly._

_I twisted and pinched, causing him to moan and gasp. Just when I thought I was winning, Arthur decided to pinch back, his hand still down in my pants. _

_ "Payback's a bloody bitch, luv." He said after a moan escaped me once again. _

_ "Fuck you." I growled._

_ "With pleasure!" He smirked._

_For once, swearing back fired at me. Arthur unzipped his own pants and yanked down my boxers. _

_ "Stop!"_

_ "Well hello!"_

_Dammit, why did he have to be so sexy!? I blushed uncontrollably as he stared down at my hard one. _

_ "You Americans sure grow them…"_

_ "Shut up you stupid Brit'…"_

_He grinned devilishly at me before lying on top of me, and bringing our lips together once more. All the while our dicks grinded against each other below, and Arthur's hand made sure they kept very close together._

_I gasped and moaned as we reached our climax. Of course I made sure Arthur didn't get all the pleasure of listening, and still kept my hands busy rubbing under his shirt, which also seemed to be a very weak spot of his. _

_After each coming, we lay next to each other panting. Soon catching his breath, Arthur kissed me on the cheek. _

_ "I'll still be waiting on that date, luv." He whispered into my ear. _

_He got up silently and left, practically disappearing in the dark. As I drifted back into pitch black sleep something nagged at me… _

_Was that really a dream?_

* * *

Morning came and I was scared out of my fucking mind. My glasses were off and laying on my bedside table and my only memory of removing them was Arthur doing it in my "dream". And there were some very strange liquids on my bed…

"Shit, that wasn't a dream!" I moaned loudly, my head in my hands.

What the hell did I do last night!?

Before setting into full blown panic, I decide the best choice of actions was to forget about it and make sure my parents never find out! Then if I ever see Arthur again I'll demand answers or beat the shit out of him! Maybe both!

I wrap up my bed sheets and shove them in the washer, then headed to the shower. I'll just clean up go to school and act like nothing happened!

"Why do I sound like a murderer!?" I shouted in the shower.

Thank God no one was home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **O.K this is when the chapter posting ends for awhile, sorry. I had written this fanfic' and posted it on a different sight before, so I had these chapters and decided not to wait to post it weekly and forget about it, blah, blah, blah. Lets see if I can post chapter's weekly! ;D Stay with me! Q~Q

* * *

That son of a bitch!

Arthur wasn't there on my way home from school, and that strange man I usually see out the window wasn't there either. I was searching the alleyway for the jerk, probably looking like an idiot, but it's not like anyone was there.

At home I was stuck in a foul mood, and a bit nervous. My mother didn't seem to notice anything, but then again she was sleeping when I got home. I quickly checked on my bed sheets, which had dried and revealed nothing of my little "dream".

"Stupid, bloody, Brit'!" I growled making my bed, mocking his accent.

You screw a guy and then not even show up to talk about it!? How does he think I feel!? Shit! I sound like a fucking chic!

I growl in frustration and punch my mattress. That idiot!

"Sweetheart, are you O.K.?" A sleepy voice asked from the doorway.

I turned around and faced my waking mother.

"Yeah, fine ma! Sorry, school's frustrating sometimes." I lied coolly. I let out a nervous laugh.

She eyed me. "Whatever you say…" She shuffled back to her room, rubbing her eyes and yawning loudly. "Don't wake me up again! I'm tired!" She called back to me, closing her bedroom door.

I grinned at my humorous mother. She was the best. I'll have to find her something special for mother's day…She didn't really like the McDonalds coupon from last year as much as I thought she would…

"Hey Ma! Can I go out!?" I shouted to the other room. I heard a groan.

"IF IT'LL GIVE ME SOME PEACE AND QUIET!" She yelled annoyed.

"You're the best, Ma!"

After picking up my room a bit, and grabbing my phone, wallet, and jacket, I left the house. Time to find that British bastard!

I casually walked around town, heading along my usual walk home. Keeping my hands in my pockets, I looked down at the ground with a nervous smile on my face.

_Dammit! I'm such an idiot! I don't know anything about this guy! All I know is that he's a huge pervert, and stalker! And that he loves me…GAH! Where the hell is Arthur!?_

"Oof!"

I accidently had bumped into somebody.

"Sorry…" I muttered.

"No need to be sorry, luv!"

My head shot up like a rocket.

"YOU!" I nearly screamed, jabbing a finger at him.

Well my prayers were answered! It was that damn sexy Brit'! He had a devilish grin spread across his lips, and his green eyes stood out brightly.

"Who, me?" He teased.

My face flushed in a mixture of anger and attraction. Mainly anger though!

"Where the hell were you?" I growled.

"Why did you miss me-"

I'm not exactly proud of this…I had pushed him against a wall and pressed my lips against his. I don't know what took over me! I couldn't help myself! He had such a hot grin on his face, and that damn accent drove me crazy! We pulled apart, making a smacking sound. My face flushed a bright red. Arthur stared at me in amazement for a moment and then some joyous look came over his face.

"Don't just screw and run!" I growled at him.

Now it was his turn to blush a little.

"I don't know…" He trailed off, averting his gaze.

"Oh, yes you do. You came into my room last night, when no one was home." I said to him, my voice low and face heated.

"Right, _that_." He said nervously, but a bit of his swagger returned. "That was lots of fun."

"Shut up!" I shoved him harder against the wall, stepping my leg between his. He groaned a little, a smirk remained on his face though.

"Aren't we a little mad?" He whispered seductively.

I growled in frustration again, leaning my head on his shoulder. God, being so tensed up all day is tiring!I felt cold lips pressed against my neck, a shiver running down my spine.

"I'm sorry, luv." He whispered into my ear. "I was worried about your reaction when you finally woke up from your dazed state, but I couldn't stay away either. Are you O.K?"

I moaned, tired. Arthur continued to kiss my neck, a bit cautiously.

"I'm fine. Sorry for being mad…I was just tensed all day. Do you know what would happen if my parents found out what I did with you?" I chuckled dryly.

"I knew they weren't home, and you had half the brain to clean up before they returned." He said mischievously.

I pushed my knee up; Arthur groaned.

"Maybe I should be more careful with my words when I'm in this position." He mused.

"Yeah, maybe" I mocked.

"Alfred, would you like to come over to my house? You know, talk about this all in private?" He asked me with one of his thick eyebrows raised slightly.

I blush a little. "We better talk." I muttered, retreating off of him. "Let me ask my mom." I told him, "I'm still in high school you know…" I added.

"I can tell." He teased.

I glared at him and pulled out my phone. Not wanting to talk, I texted her that I was going over to a friend's house. I got a letter; "K" in reply.

"Lead the way!" I told Arthur.

He smiled, slipping a hand along my waist.

"Hey!" I tried swatting him away, but he held firm pushing our hips together.

"Calm down, luv. It's an isolated walk." He grinned.

I finally gave up on arguing. It seems that I'm stuck to this man no matter what I do. Maybe if he'd quit stalking me!

My eyes widened.

"Keep your hands to yourself!" I growled at the ever so 'innocent'-looking Brit'.

His hands returned to their original position above my ass.

"You're just so bloody irresistible." I heard him whisper.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**^-^' Don't hate me for this chapter...Please? Well, enjoy for the long waited chapter 5! I would've done it sooner, but the holidays came up and I was busy...Sorry...Oh yeah, thank you for the reviews and following/fav'ing! ;3 Always makes my day~!

By the way, how's my grammar? O.o' I feel like I keep switching from pre' and past tense or something...

* * *

"I hope you aren't afraid of old houses." Arthur whispered into my ear, after seeing my reaction to his place.

"Not at all…" I replied a false smile plastered on my face.

Arthur's house wasn't big, but it wasn't too small either. It was two stories, and probably had a creepy old basement underneath. The problem with the house was that it was out in the middle of a forest and looked like something out of a horror movie. I'm not the best with horror movies…

"Great, then you could probably stay overnight." He whispered into my ear.

I flushed at the thought. That pervert!

"Dream on" I growled at him.

He smirked. "You're so cute when you're angry, luv." Arthur said winking.

I should've just smacked him right then and there, but I was too terrified his house would eat me or something.

Arthur moved his hand from my waist to holding my hand, he held it up proudly.

"Come along then." He teased and walked me inside.

I scowled and followed along, stupidly. When the door clicked shut, Arthur was on me. I was going to shout, but my open mouth was swallowed up by the Brit's. Quickly, I shoved him off.

"You said we'd talk!" I shouted at him.

"Can't we have a little fun first?" He huffed.

I glared at him. He gave up, sighing.

"I guess you're right, I did say we could talk." He admitted walking into, what I assumed was, the living room.

I followed him, smirking at my little victory. Held off the pervert; Alfred 1, Arthur 0!

"Would you like any tea, luv?" Arthur asked walking from the living room into the kitchen.

"Do you have any beer?" I asked sitting down on the old styled couch.

Arthur turned around and shot daggers at me with his eyes.

"I'm only kidding, sheesh!" I rolled my eyes. "Have any pop?"

"Tea or water, those are the options." He said dully.

"How about neither?" I smiled.

Arthur sighed. "Sometimes I forget what age we are in…" He murmured busing himself with something in the kitchen.

Waiting for him, I looked around the spacy room. It seemed very gloomy and dark, although it was very clean. He had no high tech. electronics, surprisingly. The only thing he did have was a wall phone.

Two loveseats faced each other in the center of the room, a coffee table separating them. One faced away from the large window, the other faced away from the door to the kitchen. On either side of them was a large entrance from the front door and a fire placed that looked like it hasn't been used in a couple of years. On the mantel of the brick fireplace was an old clock with roman numerals.

I looked back out the window. Huge mistake. Outside the window, all you could see was the eerie forest that surrounded the house. A chill ran down my spine, and just then Arthur walked back in. Quickly calming down, I focused on him as he sat down on the couch across from me.

Weird, you'd think the guy would sit next to me.

"I've got some water boiling for the tea, in case you change your mind and care to enjoy some with me." Arthur said jokingly. Well I hope he was joking, I don't want any tea.

"Have you been stalking me?" I blurted out.

The Brit' sighed. "Is it that obvious?" He asked.

So it has been him! Well, at least I don't have to worry about some pedophile coming into the school or something…Arthur wouldn't do that, right?

"Now I get to ask you a question." He declared a smirk spreading across his lips.

Shit.

"Do you love me, Alfred F. Jones?" He asked.

I stared at him, shocked. Is he going to propose to me or something!? What kind of question is that!? I turned pink. Fuck, what do I say?

"Oh Alfred" He sang.

"Give me a minute!" I yelled at him.

He snickered. "It's not math or anything."

"Shut up! If it was math it'd be easier…." I pouted.

If I say yes, I'm gay. If I say no, I could possibly be lying and hurt Arthur.

"If it's about being gay, don't worry about it. Now-a-days people are a bit more excepting. Plus, it could be our little secret." He winked.

Damn mind reader!

"I-I…I don't know…" I stuttered.

Arthur looked at me, shocked.

"What? Did you expect me to confess so easily?" I grumbled.

"You seemed to be a guy who doesn't hold back his feelings." He told me, like he was a bit disappointed.

I let out a deep breath. "Now I get to ask you a question, Arthur!" I said, finally able to counter. "What exactly are you?" I asked.

It wasn't meant to be a serious question, but Arthur suddenly turned nervous.

"W-What do you mean?" He asked, stuttering.

"You always wear long clothes, your lips are cold, and you stalk me with ease." I said chuckling dryly. "You're not exactly a normal guy."

He stared at me, trying to determine something; like if I was serious or not. Damn I must of looked serious.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He muttered, leaning back.

Wait, what? He isn't human? What the fuck!?

"Believe what?" I asked sitting up.

"It's just that…" He trailed off, unable to complete his sentence.

"Just that?" I continued to urge him on. What the hell are you Arthur Kirkland?

"I'm not human…" He said avoiding my gaze.

"Then what are you?" I mused.

"A vampire"

When the hell did I step into a Twilight movie? (Or the classic; "The Twilight Zone"?) I couldn't help myself, I burst out laughing. He's joking! He has to be! Vampires don't exist!

Arthur gave me an annoyed look. "What's so bloody funny?" He asked.

"You're joking, right? You've gotta be! Vampires don't exist." I said, calming my laughter.

"Yet Americans believe in aliens are on earth." The Brit' growled.

"Hey, don't be dissing Americans! You're in their country!" I said, proudly defending my country and my fellow citizens.

He sighed. "So you really don't believe me, do you?" Arthur asked a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Nope"

"Would you care for a demonstration?" He asked.

"Are you going to sparkle in the sun light?" I teased.

"LIKE BLOODY HELL I AM!" He shouted angrily.

Sweet, found Artie's 'touchy' spot. I was going to laugh and tell him to calm down, but a sharp pain in my neck told me not to. I looked to see Arthur on top of me, and not across from me, like he should have been. As what felt like, two needles pushed deeper in my neck; I yelped.

Alright; Alfred 1, Arthur 2…

I moaned as Arthur continued to suck on my neck. Don't think I'm strange or anything, but damn was it hot to have Arthur on top of me! It felt oddly good to have his cold lips against my neck, and him sucking…Did I honestly just say that? I must be going insane!

I finally told him to stop when I was starting to feel cold. He climbed off of me, licking his lips and panting. I sat up dizzy.

"Bloody fuck. Did I really just suck your blood, Alfred?" He asked me between breaths.

I moaned as a reply, no longer feeling strong enough to talk. Shit, I really should have told him to stop the second I felt his teeth on my neck!

"Oh I'm so sorry, luv! I didn't mean to do it! You just got me so mad with that stupid Twilight reference!" He told me, sounding like his heart was broken.

Note to self: Never, ever, talk about Twilight in front of, or with, Arthur. Just don't do it!

A high pitched screaming noise came from the kitchen.

"Oh, bloody hell, the tea!" Arthur cursed.

He gave me a worried glance, and then headed to the kitchen. Some might say that was rude or cruel of him, but I honestly didn't want to face Arthur right then, so I was fine with it. If I wasn't tired before, I was definitely tired now. I groaned and lay down on the couch, closing my eyes.

I should beat that asshole into next week for sucking my blood like that, but I'm too tired to do anything. Plus, I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Sorry for taking so long to update! .' I thought I had updated it, but then realized I hadn't, also I didn't have any time during the week, soo...I would also like to apologize in advanced for the short and mellow chapter. I had thought up something great, then forgot it during the week. :P (I have inspiration for other fanfic's though? Does that help at all?)

* * *

When Arthur left, I laid down on the couch tired and dizzy. How much blood did he drink? I covered my eyes with my arms to block out the little light that was in the room.

Damn. I'm being stalked by a vampire, and he just sucked my blood. There goes turning to the police for help.

I heard a small clatter of dishes and footsteps.

"I'm really sorry about that, luv." Arthur apologized, again.

All I did was grunt in reply. I really can't tell whether to be mad at the Brit' or some other emotion. A heavy object was placed on the coffee table, and Arthur sat next to me. I felt his cold lips press against my forehead.

"What are you doing?" I said, finally speaking. I moved my arm away to see him. He looked a bit happier now that I was talking…

"Trying to apologize" He replied kissing me on the cheek.

"You've said sorry a thousand times now." I mumbled as he kissed me gently on the lips.

"Hmm, it looks like you're still not happy." He kissed me again, only it lasted longer.

"I'm tired, alright?" I pouted.

"Do you want to spend the night here, luv?"

"I better get some sleep in." I muttered reaching for my phone. I took it out and texted my mom once more.

_'Can I stay at a friends house?'_

_'School is tomorrow.'_

_'He will give me a ride'_

_'Fine'_

I looked at the screen a bit puzzled. My mom must be really busy, or too tired to care.

"Is that a yes?" asked the curious Brit'

"I think so." I told him, not entirely too sure. "I just need to get to school on time."

"Perfect, maybe I could explain a few things to you then." Arthur said gleefully, "Tea, luv?" He asked, fixing himself a cup of the drink.

"No thanks." I sighed and relaxed once more on the couch, closing my eyes. This couch must never get used, because it is way too stiff. "Do you even use this room?" I asked mindlessly.

"Once and a while…I never have guest, usually…" He answered quite gloomily.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. He still sat beside me, a cup of tea in his hand. Arthur looked across the room.

"Don't you have any friends?" I asked.

He opened his mouth to talk, but then closed it again. After a few moments I was going to ask again, but he beat me to it.

"None that are human." He said dully.

"Why?"

He shot a glare at me, nearly making me piss my pants.

"Because I would do that," He pointed at my neck, "to them!" He finished, nearly shouting.

I touched the bite mark, it stung a little. He was so afraid that he'd hurt them, like this? I looked back at the British man-well vampire-; he was slouching over his tea, looking at the ground.

My friends and family usually tell me I can never read the atmosphere in the room, and that's why I'll get in trouble sometimes. Well I proved them wrong, this atmosphere was sad and lonely.

With some strength, I sat up on my knees and wrapped my arms around Arthur. Damn him for being so cute. I kissed his neck.

"W-what are you doing?" He stuttered.

"If you're really sorry, you'll let me have my revenge." I whispered into his ear. Why should he get to do all the seducing?

I tugged gently on his earlobe as I made my way back to his neck. I kissed his neck again, making Arthur gasp.

"Did I find another sensitive spot?"

"S-shut up you g-git!"

I bit down on the pale flesh, only I didn't have any sharp teeth to pierce it, unlike somebody. That said somebody; slipped out a moan through his teeth. My face heated up at the sound, but I continued and sucked on the skin. I didn't stop until I was sure I would leave a bruise.

"What was that for?" slurred a heated Arthur.

"I told you it was my revenge." I replied, laying my head on his shoulders closing my tired eyes.

"I'll have to suck your blood more often then. Ouch! I was kidding!" He said. I had bit his shoulder at the sly comment.

How will our night turn out?


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Sorry for taking so long to update! I'm a terrible person. T.T I'll try to be more active over the summer! I'm sorry!

* * *

"Anyways, what makes a vampire?" I asked Arthur my head resting on his lap. His lap was surprisingly comfortable.

"Well…" He said glancing up at the ceiling as if the answers where there. Arthur sipped his tea before answering. "All I know is that if a vampire sucks you dry, you usually become one." He said setting his tea-cup back down on his plate.

I stared at his face. He was calmer now that he had his tea. Was that just the effect tea had on British people?

"Now I get to ask you a question, luv." He said with a slight smirk.

"We're still playing this game?" I muttered rolling my eyes.

He chuckled with his gentlemanly charm. "I do love games in which you get flustered." He said devilishly and sipped his tea.

Damn calm, perverted, tea drinking, vampire bastard!

"Have you ever dated someone before?" He asked raising one of his odd eyebrows.

I blushed. "Again with my love life…" I muttered.

"Let me guess you're a virgin." Arthur said with a smirk.

"And what if I wasn't!?" I blurted out and soon regretted it.

He looked down at me with a shocked look on his face, a little hurt too. Then something sparked in his green eyes. Arthur leaned over me and placed his tea down on the table, giving me the joy of my face squished against his stomach.

"Should I find out for myself?" He asked his voice low.

"What?" I asked blushing deeply in disbelief to what he said.

Arthur nudged me off his lap and to the arm of the couch. He climbed on top of me and starting kissing my neck. Of course from that blood loss I was weak and couldn't push him off me!

"Arthur, stop it!" I whimpered.

He seemed lost and nipped at my collar bone. He quickly unbuttoned my jeans and just as quickly slid his hand in. I nearly shrieked at the sudden cold fingers on my sensitive skin.

"Arthur!" I moaned in protest.

"I won't stop until I get my answers." He said with a smirk and licked his lips.

"O.K, O.K! I'm a virgin and I've only been on a couple of dates with some girls!" I spilled out. That damn Brit' has another thing coming if he thinks he'll get away with this!

"Could have fooled me, luv." He said with a sigh and slid his hand out. "Pity you spilled so soon, I was just starting to have fun."

I kicked him in the gut, sending him falling back onto the couch. "Pervert" I muttered. "Anyways it's my turn. How old are you?" I asked him as I sat up.

His cheeks reddened a bit. "I don't think you want to know that." He told me picking up his tea and sipping it once more.

"Why not?" I asked him.

"You do realize vampires live forever?"

"Yeah, so?"

Arthur took a deep breath and rolled his eyes. "I was born back in the Gregorian age in Great Britain." He said matter-of-factly.

I looked at him dumbfounded. "How old does that make you?" I asked.

He gave me a scowl. "Really, really old"

"No seriously! Like hundreds of years old?"

"Pretty much, luv" He said with a sigh and a sip of tea.

We just sat there for a while in awkward silence as Arthur drank his tea. He didn't look hundreds of years old. How could he be that old? Are vampires just permanently sexy? Wait, who made him a vampire anyways?

"Hey Arthur" I said grabbing his attention.

"What is it?"

"You don't look so bad for being over a hundred years old."


End file.
